


Team Bonding

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Team Bonding

I don’t own RPM/ Power Rangers. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

 

“Come on guys, this will be fun!” Summer found a book with a list of questions for friends to learn more about each other.

The team rolled their eyes but gathered around as Summer sat at the front, like a teacher leading a lecture.

“We’ll start easy. Favorite color?”

Everyone instantly voiced their ranger colors.

“You need to take turns next time,” Summer ordered.

“Favorite food?” “Favorite animal?” “Favorite piece of clothing?” Summer ran down the list of questions.

“Ok, here’s a good one, favorite present you’ve ever received.”

“The truck that my dad and I used to work on,” Flynn remembered.

“I got a jacket from my brother,” Scott said.

Dillon shrugged and answered sarcastically, “I don’t think Venjix had a habit of giving presents.”

“I got a cupcake once.  It was the first time I’d had cake,” Ziggy reminisced.

“A cupcake doesn’t count as a present, Ziggy. Cake is a main part of most parties,” Summer scolded.

Dillon noticed Ziggy slump down a bit so he moved their attention, “What’s yours Summer?”

“I used to have fabulous parties. Once I got a pony, maybe that,” She nodded, “Next question, favorite family memory.”

“I’m going to go if you keep asking questions I can’t answer,” Dillon stood up. 

“I’ll keep you company,” Ziggy jumped up to follow wanting the chance to get out of there.

“I understand Dillon, he doesn’t have any memories, but you do Ziggy. We need the whole team for team bonding.”

Dillon shot Summer a look before Ziggy stormed off.

“You need to apologize,” Dillon insisted.

“I don’t get why he didn’t want to stay,” Summer admitted.

“Well for one, you criticized one of his answers,” Dillon was going to continue but Summer cut him off.

“A cupcake doesn’t count as a present.”

“You do realize that that’s probably the only present he’s received? It’s not like the cartel members treat each other with presents.”

“He’d have to have gotten something before he joined the cartels.”

“He grew up in the cartels,” Dillon was getting really frustrated, “He has _no_ family and you want to force him to sit here and listen to you all talk about your great times and experiences that he never got to have. Just because you got to grow up like a princess and Flynn and Scott had it pretty well, doesn’t mean we all did.”

Dillon went up to his and Ziggy’s room. Ziggy was curled up on his bed, facing the wall.

“You ok?” Dillon wondered.

“Yeah.  What does she expect me to say? The only present I’d ever gotten other than a cupcake was maybe a day or two without getting beaten up,” Ziggy admitted.

“She didn’t realize you didn’t have a family.”

“The cartels were my family. Again probably happiest family memory would be a day not fighting for my life.”

“Not that I really approve of all this bonding stuff Summer wants to do, but if she knew more about you she wouldn’t have pushed you.”

“You know I’m not used to trusting people.”

“You grew to trust me, right? They are your team too; you should open up a bit more.”

Ziggy shrugged into his pillow and laid there in silence for a few more minutes. The silence was broken when Summer knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Dillon answered before stepping out of the room.

“Ziggy? I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“I’m fine.”

“No you aren’t. I know I was spoiled growing up, but I guess it never occurred to me how bad people can have it.”

“It’s not that bad if it’s all you know.”

“It was a shock to me seeing all of the people hurting and struggling in the city after I lived so well off, sheltered from the bad things going on around me,” Summer sighed, “I guess I didn’t realize it could be worse.”

Ziggy finally sat up, “You had it very lucky. Almost every day for me was busy, most of the time running for my life.”

“Tell me more.”

“Really?” Ziggy raised an eyebrow.

Summer nodded and the next hour was filled with Ziggy recounting his time in the cartel. Dillon stood in the doorway smirking at seeing Ziggy back to his talkative self, even if what Ziggy was talking about made Dillon want to cut a few people’s throats.

“Not to cut off the bonding, but Dr. K has stuff she wants us to do,” Dillon interrupted.

After Summer left the room, Dillon stopped Ziggy for a moment. “That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“I’d have rather been talking to you,” Ziggy admitted, “but I think I can start opening up a bit more.”

“Come on, we don’t want Dr. K getting mad.”

“You’re right,” Ziggy chuckled, “that woman can be scary.”


End file.
